


Just Hold (For) Me

by CandiedYuzu



Series: Hongjoong's pee adventures [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: (well technically it's pretty wet but you know), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedYuzu/pseuds/CandiedYuzu
Summary: He was lucky. Lucky that his partners were so accepting, excited to embrace whatever he wanted as long as they got to make him feel good. Instead of the disgust he was expecting when he first confessed that he enjoyed holding until he pisses himself, he ended up pinned between San and Seonghwa, both of them whispering dirty things into his ears and fucking him so good his eyes were rolling into the back of his head.Hongjoong tells his boyfriends about his omorashi kink and they are more than happy to indulge him
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, OT8 (implied)
Series: Hongjoong's pee adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002600
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Just Hold (For) Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a prequel to Holding on and Letting Go but both works are independent on each other and you don't have to read one to get the other  
> Fun fact: This was born out of the original draft for HoaLG which kinda went out of hand  
> I wasn't going to write another piss fic this soon but here we are... I'm disappointed in myself

Sometimes, Hongjoong wonders if he should feel bad about it. Feel ashamed that he enjoys the feeling of his bladder being so full that he can’t stop himself from leaking and then releasing without any way to stop it, whining as he soaks himself with his own piss. 

He felt shy when he first brought it up to the others, scared that they’ll think he’s disgusting, worried that they’re going to leave him now that they knew what a pervert he was. But he wouldn’t exactly say he was ashamed. He liked what he liked and he didn’t really enjoy the prospect of denying himself the pleasure if they happened to reject his kink.  
But he was lucky. Lucky that his partners were so accepting, excited to embrace whatever he wanted as long as they got to make him feel good. Instead of the disgust he was expecting when he first confessed that he enjoyed holding until he pisses himself, he ended up pinned between San and Seonghwa, both of them whispering dirty things into his ears and fucking him so good his eyes were rolling into the back of his head. 

It comes as a bit of a surprise that Seonghwa is the first to offer to try it out with him. What doesn’t surprise him though is that Seonghwa chooses to do it in the shower, without any clothes on. It’s not that he’s the germaphobe that many people see him as, he just doesn’t like creating unnecessary mess that he then has to clean up. And while it’s not exactly what Hongjoong’s looking for, he’s not going to complain, not when Seonghwa looks so excited to finally fulfill Hongjoong’s wish. He figures he’ll just let Seonghwa ease into it slowly, let him get used to the concept before advancing to something more.

Seonghwa makes him hold until he’s feeling pretty desperate, handing him glass after glass, periodically checking how he’s feeling and then, when Hongjoong finally admits he kinda needs to go, he takes him to the bathroom, both of them stripping quickly and getting into the shower where Seonghwa bends him over, working a lubed up finger into him without any preamble. He works him up to two fingers quickly, Hongjoong’s cock already hard and leaking at the combined pressure of Seonghwa’s fingers in his ass and his own full bladder. He whines when Seonghwa presses against his prostate, jolting him into almost releasing.

“Are you that desperate already?” Seonghwa whispers in his ear, fingers still working inside Hongjoong’s entrance. The hand that’s not in his hole slides over his leaking cock to stop at the slight bulge of his belly. “Look at you, hard and leaking just because your bladder is full. Maybe I should make you drink until you’re so full of piss you look pregnant, hm?” Hongjoong clenches at that, whining high in his throat as he tries to fuck himself back on Seonghwa’s fingers but Seonghwa tuts him, pulling his hands away and lightly smacking the side of Hongjoong’s ass to tame him. Then there’s three fingers pushing in Hongjoong’s entrance and he jerks forward, sudden pressure on his prostate causing him to leak a couple drops of piss, whining as he uselessly tries to grasp at the smooth tiled walls of the shower.

Seonghwa’s other hand finds Hongjoong’s dick, grasping at the damp tip, lips coming right up to his ear to whisper “You’re so fucking filthy, Joongie, are you going to piss yourself on my cock?”.

Hongjoong moans loudly, craning his neck to try and connect his lips with Seonghwa’s own. “Please.” His voice breaks and his left hand leaves the wall to tangle into Seonghwa’s hair “I want you to fuck the piss out of me.” 

“Fuck,” Seonghwa swears, pulls his fingers from Hongjoong’s ass and quickly lubes himself up before smoothly filling Hongjoong’s insides with his hard cock.

“C’mon then, let go, make a mess of yourself,” Seonghwa encourages, gripping Hongjoong’s hips to fuck into him hard and fast, each thrust jolting Hongjoong’s full bladder. 

Hongjoong knows he could probably try and clench his muscles and walk out of this with maybe just a leak or two but he’s _so turned on_ that he just decides to relax and lets Seonghwa’s arm wrap around his waist, forearm pressing against the bulge of his bladder as his cock continues to work over his prostate, and Hongjoong is squirming, both hands bracing on the wall to not just hang limply over Seonghwa’s arm as his cock starts leaking. At first it feels like just few drops, a tiny trail leaking down to Seonghwa’s elbow from where the head of Hongjoong’s dick rubs against his forearm, but then it changes, each rough thrust causing his dick to wildly spurt out piss, punching a fucked out moan out of him, nails sliding down the wall as he uselessly tries to hold onto something. 

“You’re so sexy Joong, clenching around me so well, want me to fill you up with cum?” Seonghwa’s voice sounds so husky, trembling slightly as he keeps fucking Hongjoong though it. 

Finally, the stream of piss tapers off just in time for Seonghwa to fit his cock as deep inside as he can, rutting his hips shallowly as he cums, lips attached to Hongjoong’s left shoulder blade. He slowly pulls out, hands coming up momentarily to help Hongjoong stand up straight and then going back down to his cock. 

“I’m- um,” Seonghwa starts, uncertain, voice still deep with arousal before he seems to shake it off, rubbing the hand not on Hongjoong’s cock over his nipples “I need to piss as well.”

Hongjoong can hear the clear implication in Seonghwa’s voice and presses his ass back against Seonghwa’s soft cock, hand coming up to play with the nipple Seonghwa’s not touching. “Make me cum, _hyung_.”

Seonghwa doesn’t hesitate, taking a step back, hand sliding down from Hongjoong’s nipple down to his hip, using the hand that was on Hongjoong’s cock to hold his own, relaxing and letting his bladder empty all over Hongjoong’s ass and thighs.  
Hongjoong’s hand goes over his dick, jerking himself off hard and fast as he reaches back with the other, letting Seonghwa’s urine flow over it before he plunges two of his fingers into his hole, stabbing them into his prostate until he’s coming all over his own hand, knees buckling as Seonghwa finishes peeing and gently helps Hongjoong sit down in the tub, letting the showerhead wash off the wetness all over his thighs before drawing them a bubble bath and holding him lovingly.

Jongho is the next one to offer. Their youngest has always been the most open to trying out new things, the least scared that he’d take it too far, always trusting the other to know what he wants and to say if it gets too much. 

He gets him desperate. Always with a small smile playing on his face as he hands Hongjoong yet another thing to drink, from coffee to soda to just plain water, Hongjoong spends most of his time with a glass or a bottle in his hand, trying to work on his music in the comfort of their dorm, paying little attention to what Jongho was doing, besides accepting yet another beverage.  
It isn’t until Hongjoong is squirming where he’s sat on the couch that Jongho pays him more attention, gently tapping his shoulder as he situates himself next to him, pulling at his hips until Hongjoong gets the hint and seats himself in Jongho’s lap, continuing with his work as Jongho rubs little circles into his hip.

They sit like that for maybe 20 minutes, Hongjoong working on his laptop as Jongho stares at his phone (probably browsing twitter), before Jongho puts his phone aside and gently tucks Hongjoong’s headphones down to sit on his neck, tilting his head back to connect their lips in a passionate kiss.

“How desperate are you, hyung?” Jongho asks once they separate, groping all over Hongjoong’s thighs in poorly contained excitement, his erection already poking Hongjoong where it meets his ass.

“I-“ Hongjoong moans as Jongho palms over his bulge “I could probably hold it for another hour or so, if I tried…” He trails off, turning his head back to meet Jongho’s eyes.

And even thought Hongjoong likes nothing more than to have his bladder full to the brim, until it gives out and he floods his pants, overwhelmed beyond belief, he’s also really horny and feeling up Jongho’s thick cock urgently pressing against him, he’s pretty sure the youngest wouldn’t be able to handle another hour and so he shifts in Jongho’s lap, turning around until he’s facing him. “Do you want me to… here?” He doesn’t know why he’s suddenly acting so coy, eyelashes fanning across his pink cheeks, rutting his hard cock against Jongho’s thigh. 

Jongho swallows hard, licking his lips “Yeah.”

Hongjoong feels strangely nervous, everything feels so intimate and so he tries to ease his mind by kissing Jongho deeply once more, tangling their tongues together as he shamelessly gropes his muscles. 

He lets go rather easily, body used to releasing in unusual places, even if he has an erection, the hiss of his urine muted by his clothing. Jongho’s hands on his hips tighten, one of them coming up to tangle in Hongjoong’s hair, pulling him closer to lick into his mouth. Their heavy breathing and kissing the only sounds mixing with the hiss of piss, Hongjoong soaks through his jeans, wet fabric sticking to Jongho’s sweatpants that begin to absorb the wetness as well.  
It feels good. It feels so good to finally piss himself in Jongho’s lap, making the younger one messy. He’s still pissing when he starts rocking his hips into Jongho’s own, looking into the younger’s eyes, mouth open with want as Jongho starts rocking into him as well, matching his pace, rubbing wet fabric against wet fabric.

“You’re so filthy, hyung, pissing all over my lap like that, _fuck_. You must’ve been so full, there’s so much of it.. Does it feel good?”

Hongjoong moans out, eyes tearing up and then he’s not pissing anymore but coming and coming and Jongho growls, clinging to him and speeds up his own thrusts until he comes in his own pants, his cum mixing with Hongjoong’s piss, Jongho mumbling praises into Hongjoong’s ear, petting down his back as Hongjoong comes down from his height, trembling in his arms.

“You did so good for me, hyung, you were perfect.” Jongho rubs his nose into Hongjoong’s temple, gathering him up in his arms to carry him to the bathroom and sitting him down on the edge of the tub, making sure Hongjoong is stable enough to not fall. He takes off his clothes, wincing slightly as he peels off the now cold sweats from his legs, throwing them straight into the open washing machine and then he’s helping Hongjoong out of his clothes, all tender and loving, like he’s scared Hongjoong is going to break.

When their clothes are finally in the wash and Hongjoong’s legs are stable enough to stand up, they shower together, washing each other’s backs and Hongjoong teases Jongho by tickling him until Jongho wraps him up in a towel like a burrito and carries him into his room before unceremoniously throwing him on Seonghwa’s bed.

Hongjoong bounces slightly before freeing his arms and grabbing both Jongho and Seonghwa, who has been watching everything amusedly from next to Hongjoong, pulling them down on top of him with giggles and giving both of them a sloppy kiss on the cheek before flopping back down and cuddling up with them like a satisfied cat.

He kind of needs to pee again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a twitter: [@candied_yuzu](https://twitter.com/candied_yuzu)  
> And CC for requests: [candied_yuzu](https://curiouscat.me/candied_yuzu)


End file.
